


Green Tea

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea

Ivy must have doctored his green tea, Tim decided. He struggled futilely against the vines wound around him as she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Tim's head spun. His heart pounded. He felt dizzy and breathless.  
  
"Love me, little bird--"  
  
Something crashed through the ceiling and sliced the vines. Tim grabbed for his staff and pinned her.  
  
"How did you resist my pheromones?" she hissed furiously.  
  
A hand fell on Tim's shoulder. Nightwing smiled down at him.  
  
Tim's head spun. His heart pounded. He felt dizzy and breathless.  
  
"I'm used to it," he said, and finished tying her up.


End file.
